Solo 500 años
by Anna Russo
Summary: Anna esta sola en la pensión, Hao lo sabe, ella lo ama ... pero también ama a Yoh. Anna lo niega ... Hao no ... pero el rey del fuego tiene planes que no son del agrado para la reina del hielo, ¿podrá Anna deshacer estos? HaoXAnnaXYoh One-Shot


Hola solo para que sepan estoy haciendo el siguiente capitulo de Cambios .... pero quise hacer este One-shot, realmente no tiene mucho que dar solo que me andaba rondando en la mente y lo escribí, espero que les guste.... si no pues entonces no dejen comentarios... xD jajajajaja ... diganme que les parecio ok? Por cierto tien un pequeño Hao X Anna pero al final es Anna X Yoh, espero que les guste.

Solo 500 años

Sinopsis:

Anna esta sola en la pensión, Hao lo sabe, ella lo ama ... pero también ama a Yoh.

Anna lo niega ... Hao no ... pero el rey del fuego tiene planes que no son del agrado para la reina del hielo, ¿podrá Anna deshacer estos? HaoXAnnaXYoh One-Shot

Solo 500 años

Narrador externo:

La pensión se hallaba en las penumbras y a cierta chica no le importaba demasiado, su prometido se había ido a la fiesta de Jun, ella había sido invitada desde luego, pero creía que era mejor no arruinar la fiesta de Jun, pues ese día no estaba de buen humor.

Cuando su prometido se había ido eran apenas las diez de la mañana, pero ahora el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, aun no se había preparado para dormir, no pensaba hacerlo ese día, ciertamente a las itakos se les enseñaba a resistir al cansancio.

No había movido un dedo desde que su prometido se había ido, a lo mucho al baño fue un par de veces, y el hambre aun no llegaba a ella, su cuerpo se sentía solo en aquel rincón de la pensión....

Las 8... y su prometido aun no llegaba, siendo sincera consigo Anna abandono aquel rincón y fue a bañarse, el agua era tan relajante que se olvido por completo del tiempo.

Mas tarde el reloj marcaba las nueve y quince, Anna comenzaba a sentirse abandonada,

Ya en su habitación la chica se recostó en su futon, pero en esos momentos una poderosa presencia se hizo ver.

Narrado por Anna:

No pude entender como o porque, pero allí estaba el con su sonrisa cínica, entro por la ventana, yo me volteé tratando de evitar su mirada.... camino de una forma tan lenta que me torturaba con cada paso que escuche que daba, para llegar a mi.

"Detente..." pronuncie débilmente

El rió con ganas ... yo estaba sola y el lo sabia ... por eso había venido, no tenía idea de hasta cuando llegaría Yoh fue entonces cuando me pregunte si podría detener sus tan indecentes planes.

Narrado por Hao:

Sabia que se hallaba sola ... me reí ... su expresión la delataba ... quería hacer esto tanto como yo ...

De sus labios salio una sola palabra.

"Detente..."

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño ... ¿Por qué se negaba? ... seguí caminando.

Narrado por Anna:

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos, yo ya me había levantado, trate de atacarlo y me detuvo las manos ... sin saber como, quede acorralada.

Trate de moverlo, pero mi fuerza era mucho mayor que la mía ... sentí como se acercaba y en un vano intento de escapar pronuncié el nombre de su hermano...

"Yoh ... por Yoh ... no"

Narrado por Hao:

Frunci nuevamente el ceño... yo lo sabia ... ella lo queria aun... no de la misma forma... ¿Por qué se negaba?, me detuve un momento para examinarla... realmente es hermosa ... una diosa... un angel ... y yo el mismisimo diablo encarnado... que los dioses me castiguen, eso no cambiaran lo que estoy por hacer....

Narrado por Anna:

Se veia tan fuerte... no pude resistirme... sus ojos negros y penetrantes me hipnotizaron... me miraron, nuestros cuerpos acortaron la distancia.... el tomo mi rostro delicadamente pero sin dejar atrás ese toque... de seductor que solo el tiene.... me besó...

"Hao..."

Narrado por Hao:

Sus labios suaves .... su dulce nectar... sabor prohibido pero ¿ eso realmente importa ahora? Yo la queria para mi ... comence a juguetear con sus cabellos rubios, suaves... sedosos ... olia a manzanas ... en ese instante daba igual lo que pensaba el mundo... pero queria ella ... ¿Qué pensaba?

Su mano se poso en mi poso en mi pecho...

Narrado por Anna:

Pose mi mano en su pecho retirandolo de mi...

-no... Hao .... por favor... ¿podemos hablar afuera?.- dije un tanto confundida... pues no todos los dias te besa el hermano de tu prometido ¿o si?

Hao no respondio, en cambio me cargo y subimos al techo...

Afuera era de noche... las estrellas y la luna se apreciaban desde donde estabamos, ahora entendia porque a ambos Asakura les gustaba mirar tanto el cielo.

¿Anna? .- me pregunto Hao a mi lado

estoy bien... .- dije sentandome a contemplar el cielo, a mi lado Hao me imito observandome con intensidad

¿porque? .- me pregunto el mayor de los Asakura

por Yoh....- suspire y prosegui.- el no se merece esto ... yo lo amo... los dos son uno... pero... me temo que en esta vida así sera.... .- nos quedamos en silencio un rato observando las estrellas.....

¿Anna?.- dijo Hao buscando mi expresión.-

¿uhm? .- yo no voltee... el estaba viendome con tal intensidad que no podria sostener la mirada del mayor de los Asakura

Nos vemos en 500 años .- y diciendo esto sonrio

Si... pero mientras... quedate a mi lado Hao ... se mi amigo.- no supe con exactitud porque salieron estas palabras pero así fue... y no me arrepiento

Si ... Anna ... si .- se que el dudo de sus palabras al principio, pues no creia en la amistad.

Al día siguiente ... el cielo de día también luce muy bien, nuevamente me hallaba arriba, cuando mi tranquilidad se esfumo...

¡¿ANNAAA?!.- dijo una voz adentro de la pensión... obviamente buscandome

¿si Yoh? OÓ.- le pregunte mirandolo a este inquisidoramente

¿qué haces aqui?.- dijo un tanto sorprendido mi prometido

Veo el paisaje.- le conteste como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Despues de esto quiso tomar mi mano... si lo note.... pero se acobardo... su piel era reconfortante... suave...

Anna.- dijo murmurando muy sorprendido Yoh, sonrio ligeramente mientras sostenia mi mano.- Gracias ...

no creas que por eso te salvaras de tu entrenamiento Asakura Yoh .- dije arruinando el perfecto momento

¡¿Por qué?! .- dijo Yoh

A lo lejos una figura los veia con una nueva forma de pensar, que nadie conocía en el.... Hao era feliz pues ... ¿qué mas da esperar solo 500 años mas?

Fin.

Jijiji no he muerto ^^ seguire con el de Cambios ^^ así que no se preocupen, solo ando algo trabada en ese fic ^^U así que tardare un poco pero prometo traer tres capitulos al regresar para recompensarlos ^^ por la espera de cualquier forma espero que este One-Shot les haya gustado.


End file.
